Son Of Aro
by Insanity's Pixie
Summary: Edward is Aro’s son, changed 208 years ago when he was 18. He is considered to be the Prince Charming of the vampire world but no one has melted his heart yet. Bella Cullen has come to Volterra on a school trip, she is a hybrid half-human, half-vampire.
1. Preview :

ok this is a preveiw if people like it i'll continue.

FYI Disclaimer :( i don't own twilight!!

Son of Aro

Edward is Aro's son, changed 208 years ago when he was 18. He is considered to be the Prince Charming of the vampire world but no one has melted his heart yet.

Bella has come to Volterra on a school trip, she is a hybrid (half-human, half-vampire) living in Forks with the Cullen coven. What happens when she is mistakenly rounded up with some humans for a 'visit' to Volterra Castle?

Bella Swan ~ 177 years old, a hybrid, half-vampire half-human

Jasper Swan ~ 180 years old, full vampire, Emmett and Bella's older brother

Emmett Swan ~ 177 years old, full vampire, Bella's twin

Alice Whitlock ~ 98 years old, full vampire, Jasper's wife

Rosalie Hale ~ 103 years old, full vampire, Emmett's wife

Carlisle Cullen ~ 363 years old, full vampire, 'father' of the family

Esme Cullen ~ 115 years old, full vampire, Carlisle's wife 'mother' of the family

BPOV

As far as school trips went this one was actually awesome!!! My first trip alone and it felt so strange being able to wander into the night and go to foreign nightclubs, of course I didn't actually do either of those because it was a school trip and I'd be worried about getting lost or hurt which is highly likely knowing my luck. Also the rest of my family would kill me when I got back, especially Jasper and Emmett, my two older brothers.

BPOV

I can't believe it!! The first trip I take without my brothers and I get taken prisoner by some crazy vamps. Great, just fan-fuckin-tastic!!

I really hope I get out of here soon, Esme will already being going crazy with worry. I hate it when she worries about me.


	2. Volterra

F.Y.I Disclaimer!!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :(

I'm sorry the chapters are so short, i will try make them longer :) Big thanks to veryone who reviewed :)

BPOV

As far as school trips went, this one was actually awesome!!! My first trip alone and it felt so strange being able to wander into the night and go to foreign nightclubs, of course I didn't actually do either of those because it was a school trip and I'd be worried about getting lost or hurt which is highly likely knowing my luck. Also the rest of my family would kill me when I got back, especially Jasper and Emmett, my two older brothers.

I was here in Italy on a school trip studying the culture, which basically meant that the teachers went and sat in bars all day while us pupils were allowed free reign as long as we didn't destroy anything valuable. I was the only one the 45 pupils that actually cared about the culture and was visiting art museums, castles and even at one town we stayed the kitchens of the hotel to see how they made the traditional food, which was simply delicious. Tomorrow we were off to a place in the Tuscany region of Italy called Volterra; it had been planned so that we arrived on St Marcus Day, which would apparently be 'a fabulous cultural experience' for us but somehow I doubted anyone would actually notice the culture around us.

********************

As I was strolling round Volterra watching all the celebrations, I thanked my lucky stars that I hadn't been changed yet as I was able to be in sunlight and only give off a healthy looking sheen that most models would die for, sadly thought it did make all the boys drool over me, especially that annoying Newton who obviously didn't know what no meant! I mean come on in the past week alone I had rejected him 19 times, 19 TIMES it's ridiculous that's an average of like 2.6 rejections per day.

To get my mind off him, I joined a tour of the castle or '_castello__'_ as the Italians say, Alice had been teaching me a bit of Italian before I left to make sure I was okay and Emmett taught me a lot of cruder words before Esme could stop him. As I joined the tour I felt a vibrating in my pocket, checking my mobile I saw it was Alice but I rejected her assuming she merely wanted me to get her some more clothes or shoes from the designer boutique here, honestly how many pairs of shoes can one girl have!

The tour guide was a beautiful young lady, wearing exactly the sort of outfit I avoided, with plenty of flesh showing. She led us into the ancient castle amongst rooms filled with precious painting that I could have spent hours purely absorbing the images and the emotions the artists must have poured into them. Finally after what seemed like a blissful couple of hours we arrived at the grand hall, where a crowd of people were neatly positioned behind four men, who I instantly recognised and froze, shocked that I had been stupid enough to forget the one thing that Carlisle had warned me about.

I was in Volterra Castle, the home of Aro and the 'royal' vampires.

EPOV

389 years of this life, 389 years! assuming I feed once a week, 52 weeks a year, 389 years , that's 20228 minds I've had to listen to begging me not to kill them, thinking of their loved ones, praying to God it's a dream and they'll wake up safe in their beds at home. Yet some know instinctively they'll never wake up, never again see the one's they love never watch their children grow up or marry the girl of their dreams.

It's not a good feeling knowing you're the one causing the pain and the hurt that will inevitably snake its way back to their home and haunt the ones who care for them; sometime they even followed them to their deaths overwhelmed with grief and happiness at the thought of being together in death.

What a grim way to look at life "oh well if they're dead I suppose I must follow suit and die too!"

Love or the pretence of it makes fools of us all, well thankfully not me as it has decided it shall never visit me. Who could even love a vampire, a creature of the dark which sucks the life out of humans quite joyfully? A murderous fiend, which deserves no sympathy and should be forced to live with werewolves and other such hideous creature.

However fate played me a crueller card, I am Price of Darkness as I call myself but Prince Charming of the vampire world is my supposed status. Such a hideous existences for me, having beautiful yet shallow pathetic vampires throw themselves at my feet. They always want one of two things: my wealth and connections or my looks. Not once has one looked at me and thought about my personality or even to consider rejecting me as I do to so many.

'Edward'

Aro's thought jolts me from my thoughts and brings me back to the present.

'Dinner's ready'

It sickens me how the rest of them here eagerly await and worship 'dinner time' when they can feast until their hearts delight , which for some of them ,cough Felix chough, can be hours.

However one advantage I have over them is that Aro requires I eat first, sometimes I'll take hours merely getting to the room and then a longer while still choosing which poor morsel I shall devour first.

Once again sorry it's so short i'll probs update and add some more soon :)


	3. Hit 'im sorry random title :

****

**Disclaimer I sadly do not own twilight but I wish I owned it (especially jasper :P)**

**Writers Note: Hi everyone :D thanks so much for reviewing I love reading all of them :D I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner but got a ton of revision :'( am going to try and update at least once a week, and try make it a decent length , yeah sorry they're so short as well :S**

** Anyways hope u enjoy :)**

BPOV

As I stood frozen, my breath erratic and heart pounding in my chest, images flashed through my mind of my family; my brothers, the most loyally fun best brothers I could ask for; my 'sisters' and best friends who I could confide anything in and still be loved by them and my mum and dad, who doted on me like I was still their little princess. This would kill them.

NO, I couldn't let this happen I wouldn't let this happen! Suddenly I remembered the 'lessons' Emmett and Jasper had taught me back when boys first started to notice me. It had basically been an excuse for them to fight but I did learn a little bit of self defence and where it to hurt anyone who attacked me most.

I sprung into action. Noticing the doors we entered through were already closed and one of the four was about to begin speaking I dived at the tour guide, hoping that I could maybe buy myself some time. She didn't have a chance to react before I had her in a headlock and also had the attention of every vampire in the room. Once again I silently thanked my vampire father, who had kindly passed on several vampire traits to me.

While the woman tried to escape from my headlock, some of the other vampires lead the humans out for fear that I would 'upset' them! Ha, I bet they'd be a lot more upset about being sucked dry!

While I watched them being lead out, I spotted 3 more vampires trying to sneak up on me. I grinned to myself, carefully maintaining a stony mask of determination, letting them think I hadn't spotted them yet. I pretended to be absorbed with keeping the struggling woman in my headlock. They were about to attack me when I released the woman and turned on them, springing into the air, with such a speed that they stared opened mouthed as I landed behind them out took them out momentarily with a roundhouse kick that made a fabulous sound. It was just like messing with Jazz and Emmy, only obviously a tad more dangerous and with my life now at risk. I knew that if I got cut or somehow hurt that I would be in deep doodoo. My blood is more potent to vampire than human blood and although it told them that I wasn't quite human it also told them that I tasted better than humans. So defiantly did not want to start bleeding or else bye bye Bella.

Up until this point there had been a relatively large amount of noise especially snarling from the guards who, I can only presume, believed that I wanted to hurt their 'Masters'. When it fell silent I crouched one leg extended ready to do a low kick, which would knock whoever was dumb enough to come near off of their feet. I peered at the 'throne' area to see one of the four 'royal' vampires making his way slowly towards me, with no guards! This was most unexpected and it appeared that the other vampires agreed with me as several had their mouths hanging wide open in an attempt to catch flies. I chuckled at this thought and the one approaching smiled I almost smiled back but then remembered where I was and who was approaching me.

As he drew nearer I growled warning him not to come any closer whilst inspecting him for weaknesses. He had none, he was a Greek god! With his beautifully messed hair and perfectly sculptured facial features he appeared even more beautiful than Rose, whom no-one could everyone could come close to in physical beauty. He was quite tall, with a quiet muscularly figure that made me want to go over and just hug him. Then I looked back at his face and remembered why I would not do that. His eyes were ruby red, the colour I feared most.

I crouched back into the position I hadn't realised I had relaxed from and growled again, this time I used the one Alice and Rose had taught me, the one that freaked Emmett out when he heard it. The Greek god stopped mere meters away from me, his smile wiped from his face as I glared at him with all the hatred I could muster, all the hatred at him, his eyes, the Volturi and because I thought it could use some more hatred, all that I felt for Mike Newton. His face was frozen, a mask with only his eyes showing any emotion, and even then only flickers passed through them, none present for more than a second.

He lowered himself to my eyelevel and spoke. In a voice that took my breath away he said,

'Hello'

'Seriously hello! Dude I'm ready to kick your butt into next week and all you can say is hello! I mean no offence but that has to be the lamest thing you could have actually said. Way to break the mood. '

And then I blushed, I could not believe I had just said that to one of the Volturi. Ekk now I was in trouble, I see a number of the guards with their mouths open and more still growling and glaring at me like I had kicked them somewhere you don't want to be kicked.

A velvet voice broke me from my blushing trance.

'I'm sorry, what would you have liked me to say?'

Just as I was about to answer Barbie Girl went off and three things happened at once.

I instinctively looked to check who was calling.

The Greek god cried no.

And naturally some one hit me on the head knocking me out.


	4. Kick Ass

ok i know i havn't written much but i promise i'll update soon , i've been busy revising and camping not a good mix! so please don't burn it :)

****

EPOV

One second she had been frozen there, her brown doe eyes reflecting the fear that was clearly racing through her soul and causing her to be frozen to the spot. The next she had somehow managed to get Heidi in a headlock and had managed to achieve every vampire in the room's attention. The humans were far too slow to notice this impressive feat that had just been displayed. I could see in everyone's mind Heidi's shocked expression and her failed attempts to escape. How was she doing that! It could not be possible, a mere human able to catch a vampire in a headlock and keep her that way! No she was definitely not normal; I was severely doubting that she was even human but the I could hear her heart beating, as if it beat hard enough it could escape her rib cage.

Whilst I was pondering about her... for lack of a better word species, I noticed Alex and Jane leading the remaining humans out on the pretence of more exquisite rooms for them to see and take pictures that would never be developed.

Jane's thoughts were rather sour about missing out on all the predicted 'fun' whilst Alex was intrigued with the girl and was mentally checking her out. A growl escaped my lips at his thoughts, wait what this girl was not one of us. I should have not feelings towards dinner.

Felix, Demitri and Joshua were attempting to sneak around the girl in preparation for a surprise attack; their thoughts were smug as usual.

'Ha Edward just watch us kick ass'

'Aww the poor wittle girly's gonna get her arse kicked, nice arse though!'

They were all spoiling for a fight as it had been at least 18 hours since their last one.

They were just about to pounce on the unsuspecting girl, when she released Heidi and turned on them jumping over them, spinning through the air and then landing facing them. A fabulous trick which I have to admit only increased my interest in her.

She landed perfectly facing the three vampires, their faces worth a million pounds expressions of shock visible and their mouths hanging wide open. Before they had time to respond she had taken they momentarily out with a roundhouse kick that echoed around the chamber.

I stepped forward intent to talk to this intriguing creature that had entranced me with out saying anything. Everyone say this and immediately fell silent, the guards remained in their place knowing well that if I needed them I would alert them. Then she looked at me.

An angel her smell, though faded was beautiful and mouth-watering. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes that were positively shining with an unknown emotion. She seemed almost in a dream as she slowly came out of her defensive crouch while viewing me, but then she looked at my face and bent back down, letting a ferocious growl out. If I had not been part of the Volturi I would have been terrified, as I was I stopped mere metres away from her, the smile falling from my face.

She was looking at me with such hatred I could hear even the guards wondering what I had done to her. What had I done to her??

I slowly knelt down to her level so our eyes were level and said with all the confidence I could muster and in my smoothest politest voice, praying she wouldn't kick my ass,

'Hello'

'Seriously hello! Dude I'm ready to kick your butt into next week and all you can say is hello! I mean no offence but that has to be the lamest thing you could have actually said. Way to break the mood.' she replied in a voice like bells.

I was stunned as were all the thoughts surrounding me

'She speaks with such disregard and lack of respect to our leader'

'She's dead meat'

Then she blushed, my angel blushed. She was even more beautiful when that colour filled her cheeks.

struggling for something to say I automatically replied,

'I'm sorry, what would you have liked me to say?'

She was just about to answer when her phone when off and all of a sudden Felix, Demitri and Joshua rose and knocked her out!

'NO'


	5. SORRY!

hi yeah this is going on a break for a bit cos i just havn't got the drive :( so yeah sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all

sorry it's been so long, I started to write another chapter last week but I've now decided to rewrite the first few chapters and possibly give one of the volturi leaders a much more active role that I had thought

Will defo be updating this week


End file.
